


The Sheriff's Bullhorn

by charleybradburies



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Clothing, Clothing Kink, Community: 100_women, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Community: femslashagenda, Drabble, F/F, Female Character In Command, Female Characters, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Gift Giving, Law Enforcement, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, POV Female Character, Shopping, Short & Sweet, Shorts, Shorts (Clothing)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby wasn't usually one to toot her own horn.</p>
<p>femslash100 Drabble Tag #6 (#37): Emma/Ruby: Denim Shorts + 100-women Prompt #67: Sight</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sheriff's Bullhorn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swan_Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/gifts).



Ruby wasn't usually one to toot her own horn, but she had done _pretty_ damn good with the presents she'd given Emma for her official promotion. She'd packed a cute gift basket full of sweet little things - some chocolates, a perfume that she catches whiffs of sometimes when she and Emma run into each other now, the mildly bedazzled gun holster she, Belle and Regina had (somehow) collaboratively gotten her, a nice congratulatory card (puppy and all), and a gift card to a local department store. 

The gift card had enough money on it to get quite a bit, because school would be starting soon and Emma had been coordinating with Regina as to how much she would be putting forth for Henry's supplies, and Ruby had wanted to be sure that Emma knew that she was explicitly being told to spent money on _herself_. 

And _oh_ , she had. Ruby doesn't know everything she's bought, and she doesn't need to - she's more than content with the knowledge she has of her sheriff's newly acquired possessions. 

She'd seen the most important of them when Emma had come inside Granny's to vaguely proposition Ruby's opinion the morning following her and Henry's shopping trip: at least one pair of slim-cut, low-waisted denim shorts, the same shade of red as her jacket (which was her one of her excuses to keep wearing the damn thing in summer), form-fitting and, quite honestly, distractingly delicious.

Not that she was complaining...nor did Emma seem to mind.


End file.
